Nessie's surprise
by Glassbug
Summary: Time to tell the family. I always got nervouse around this type of things. I had always rocked the boat so hopefully this would rock their boats in a good way. Then the heart break, anguish and the reseloution that our life was about to end. All of our lives were over. Jake and I go home to tell my family I am Pregnant.


'Mum! Dad! Anyone home' I heard Jacob call at no louder than a whisper as he walked up the front steps then Leo's footsteps stopped as the door the lock clicked as it was opened.

'Hi Jake. This is a surprise what brings you home. Where's Nessie?'

'Nessie fell asleep in the car. The what's are Nessie's job to explained.' He had started to gently chuckled

'I'll pop our bags upstairs. Then get her out the car. You might want to get everyone together for a family meeting tho.'

'That bad or good?' His voice sounded concerned as Jake walked up the stairs to our room. I'm sure he could feel the stress seeping

from Jake. Jake managed to get the bags up to our room and halfway down the bottom flight of stairs when I walked through the

door carrying a load of bags.

'Nessie. WHAT THE HELL are you doing?' He started running down the stairs to grab the pile of bags from me. Everyone just ignored

the way he screamed at me. We could all hear the stress in his voice.

'Are you planning an extended stay then?' Emmet was in the front room with the rest of the family now.

'Sort of. Unless you don't want us around' I smiled back. Carlisle and the rest of the family waiting in the music room casually.

'I can manage the bags Jake.' I insisted but he dumped them by the stairs and turned to the family

'Right everyone let's take this to the dining room shall we?' No one in this house ate in the dining room it was only in the house for

meetings... and mine plus the packs dinner when we visited... but meetings with this many strong and powerful parties it helped if

everyone was seated. Everyone flowed into the dining room and took their seats. I took the Head of the table and Jake on my

right with mum on the left.

'Okay kids. What's up?' Dad was looking at me with the greatest of concerns

'Um...'

'It's nothing too bad dad but it is going to rock the boat.'

'When don't you two rock boats?' Emmet chuckled gently while he looked at me and then Jake. Suddenly there was a pain in my

stomach and I felt nauseous again.

'Excuse me' I blurted as I got up and ran towards the down stairs bathroom. Everyone started looking panicked. Jake waited till I

sounded like I had hit the bathroom then in no more than a normal stressed tone asked

'Nessie do you want me to continue or do you want us to wait till your back here?'

'Lets just get it over with please' I whispered back before throwing up again. I smiled which was stupid not like he could see me do it.

and felt the emotions in the other room. Everyone was on a concerned to freaked out emotional balance.

I suddenly remembered I had never got ill before. I was a half vampire after all.

'She's all right honest. So stop worrying.'

'Then what's wrong? Why are you home? So suddenly'

'Well the thing is we came back coz...We wanted to ...see you and...' Jake was stumbling on how to word what was going on.

'Jake spit it out' my dad barked

'Ummmmm' was all he said I finally felt fine again and got up. I just wanted this over with and clearly Jake couldn't get it out to

them. so I walked back into the room trying to figure out how to word it best.

'YOU'RE WHAT?' Mum screamed at me whilst her chair knocked over trust mum to read my mind.

We had been linked since birth had carried me and she could tap through my mind very easily it was like a Mobile phone only an

internal one between us only. We could never get a clear idea of what was going on just good or bad but the closer we were the

easier and clearer the images and words got

'Will someone tell us what's going on?' Emmet winged in. For a vampire he never did have any real patients. I finally answered

nervously. Whilst trying to blank my mum out of my head. She was screaming at me so loud with her worry.

'I'm pregnant...Surprise' I exclaimed. We gave up many years ago with expectations due to the fact I was a hybrid human-vampire.

We were looking at an eternity together it had been nearly 20 years now since my birth and all but I and the pack had not changed in

that time. Jake's pack had grown a bit now too Seth had married his soul mate Louise and they were expecting their first child

soon too. Leah had moved close by but far enough to be able to have the outside life she was desperate for... Jake was a very

chilled Alpha and he liked everyone to have their own space...

_Mum. Its fine honest._

_You don't know that Nessie. I nearly died trying to keep you alive_

_I know but this is not like I'm a pure human. It's why we came home._

_Your dad isn't happy either by the way. I looked at dad and he had an awful spaced out look in his eyes_

_Gah. He is still as over protective as ever_

_I know. I'll try to work on it. We were quiet for a second while I thought about my uneasiness and that feeling that has been bugging me for the last 2 weeks WHAT else is there? What are you hiding from me Lizzie?_

_Nothing mum I swear it's nothing._

_Renesmee Cullen. _Even in her head she could pull off that no nonsense tone that frightened me. I had no defence when it came to arguing with that side of mum.

_I'm not sure but I feel fine but. I then remembered everything that has been going on in my sleep during the last two weeks. The dream of the little girl in my mum's arms screaming with Stephen in his wolf form slightly in front of her. He was in a defensive position guarding and me on the floor dead._

_Nessie upstairs now_

_What? Why?_

_Let's get Carlise to give you a check over_

'Wow. Okay. Um.' Emmet was stumbling on his words. Uncle Jasper just seemed to be a whirlwind of emotions.

'You're WHAT?' Dad was clearly freaking but I didn't like messing with his emotions

'Ekkkkkk It's baby shopping time yeahhhh' Rosalie was holding Alice down so she didn't jump about too much. The crazy Aunt really

wanted to just go shopping for any reason. Saying that I probably would be the same if I had spent a 100 years as a vampire and

only started to do baby shopping for the first time 20 years ago I had fully matured 10 years later and then stopped growing. Aunt

Alice had always beloved like every other family member that I was the miracle child. A very spoilt miracle. About to be joined by a

second miracle. 'What else is there going on' Carlisle looked at me. I knew I was an open book but I hoped it wasn't too bad.

'Nothing'

'Nessie'

'Dad I'm fi...' The ground suddenly started wobbling and I was really feeling weak. I then heard a gasp and felt Jake's hands grab me

as I slipped into the black veil that had haunted me for the last 2 weeks.

I felt a set of hands squeezing my hand and a warmer hand touching my cheek.

'Is this normal?'

'I don't know it's not like there's anyone like Nessie in existence to compare her too' Carlisle replied 'How often is this happening?

What else is happening?'

'She's only done this a few times now. She had a cough a few weeks ago. The nausea has been the worse part'

'MMMM I think we will have to run some tests.'

'I'm so worried about her and she is insistent on going through with the pregnancy. Is it safe for her to do it?'


End file.
